Untitled will be properlyformally soon
by RangersNum1Babe
Summary: Babe fic. Discusses Suicide of a character. Steph asks something that upsets Ranger and he goes away for awhile. Will make you cry, sorry. Is rated as it is just as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

Currently Untitled (Will be formally and properly titled when I think of a title)

Rating: PG-13 - NC-17 for later chapters (maybe)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Stephanie Plum series does not belong to me. And thank goodness they don't, I wouldn't do them justice.

I don't think this is really Alternate Universe since we don't really no much about Ranger. This is not a CupCake story. I'm sure Joe will probably be mentioned but I don't know if he will make an appearance.

Updates will be slow coming, I am a high school sophomore and the teachers find it perfectly ethical to give me a lot of homework some times. Also, I am sometimes prone to writer's block.

This is my first fan fic, I hope it's alright. Please comment and please don't sugar coat. I need to know where to improve. Burgundy

I was behind the wheel of the Porsche Cayenne, we were on the way back to RangeMan. I had been in my zone when from beside me I heard her speak.  
"Why do you never talk about your life before jr high?"  
"You've asked me this before Babe.", I replied, sliding a short glance her way. I hoped she had forgotten about asking about it before and would stop talking about it.  
"I've asked you this once. You never answered. Your eyes just sort of glazed over and you left and didn't come back for five days."  
Damn it. Why did she have to be so fucking persistent?  
"Ever think maybe there was a reason?", she started to say something but I interrupted her, "Just let it go Babe, please." I hoped that she would drop it but knew that the effort was most likely futile.  
"Ricardo.", she said sweetly, leaning towards me, cupping my cheek and stroking my soft mocha latte colored skin with her thumb. "We've been together for over a year,", she continued, "You've told me some things that happened in your twenties and about a couple events in high school but nothing before that."  
I ignored her and looked beyond the windshield, pretending to concentrate on my driving. Thoughts were running through my head. Thoughts that I had not thought about much until nearly six months ago, when Steph had first asked this question. Since then I had managed to pretty much not think about it _that _much. There had always been times when I had thought about this particular event in my life although, in the past six months I had been thinking about it more than before.  
I turned into RangeMan and stopped briefly to remote the parking garage gate open before proceeding to park the Cayenne.  
Stephanie hadn't said anything for the last few minutes so I figured she had dropped the subject but I was wrong. As soon as we stepped out of the car, she started again.  
"Ricardo.". she pushed on,"you know you can tell me anything." Desperation was almost evident in her voice.  
"This I can't", I said. I hoped she'd understand.  
"Well why not? Surely nothing has happened to you in your life time that was so horrible that you still can't talk about it."  
I stopped in my tracks. She didn't understand. This saddened me but angered me more. How could she say that? She didn't know. How could she know the pain and sadness I had felt since I was thirteen? The anger I've felt at myself for seventeen years and would for the rest of eternity.  
"Exactly", Stephanie said when I did not reply, "there's nothing like that that has ever happened to you. You need to stop playing Batman and commit yourself more fully to our relationship."  
"Playing Batman? Excuse me, but you and the girls at the bonds office are the ones who started calling me that."  
"And it looks like you've started playing along."  
"Why would I play along with anything that imbecilic? Batman is a fictional character."  
"Then tell me-"  
I interrupted her, "I'll tell you something Stephanie." She nearly perked at this. I looked her up and down and shook my head, "you're turning into your mother." I disliked her mother. She thought I was a thug but I tolerated her for Stephanie's sake.  
She gave me her signature 'Burg' glare "I am NOT turning into my mother!"  
"Yes you are! Don't you see?! Your mother is always nagging you about shit and now you're nagging me!", almost hysterical yet eerily calm laughter and disbelief , I knew, could be heard in my voice as I said this.  
"If you'd just tell me!"  
"I can't!!!", I yelled. God, it's been a long time since I've yelled.  
"God damn it Ricardo! Stop saying that! If you loved you'd tell me what hurt you so badly!"  
I watched as her eyes filled with tears but all it succeeded in doing was reminding me of my twinny Carisa Mora, which pissed me off and drove me over the edge, "Maybe if I had loved Mora enough she would still be alive! Maybe if I had loved my twinny enough I wouldn't have killed her!", I had not, actually, killed my twin sister with my owns hands or even a weapon but it felt like I had. So that's what I told Stephanie.  
I watched as her beautiful sapphire blue eyes widened in shock and fear. The sapphire blue eyes which I loved to look into, completely memorized by their beauty and sheen, the way they so clearly displayed their owner's emotions.  
_My_ eyes, clearly displayed anger. This anger was at both myself and my lover and girlfriend of a year. Myself for revealing this information(nobody outside my family knew exactly why it had happened. In our opinion, it was nobody else's business although, that didn't stop the nosy neighbors.) and my lover for pushing me until I cracked. I decided right then and there that I did not want to continue to be involved with someone who knew this tidbit of my life. I knew they would judge me about it, even if they never said what they thought about it. So with a straight back and a face void of emotion I looked straight at my soon to be ex and told her,  
"I never want to see you again. I want nothing to do with you from this moment on. I do not want you to call, email, follow or try to make any contact whatsoever with me. As of this moment, you are no longer employed at RangeMan, LLC.-"  
"But I have to work!", Stephanie said.  
I glared at her. I hated when people interrupted me.  
"Then get a job at the fucking tampon factory! I am sure that your bitch mother has an application. If you step foot on this property, you will be escorted off. From this point forward, you are persona non grata." I turned and started towards the elevator. I stopped when I saw the reflection of the Cayenne in the doors of the elevator. I turned one hundred-eighty degrees and threw the keys on the ground at her feet.  
"You can keep the car.", I said before continuing on to the elevator. I pressed the button to go to the fifth floor. As the doors shut, I saw what I hoped be my last sight of Stephanie Michelle Plum. Her feet were acting as if nailed to the floor and her mouth was slightly agape. Her brain had not yet registered what had just took place. I did not know it yet, my neither had mine really.


	2. Chapter 2

Currently Untitled (Will be formally and properly titled when I think of a title)

Rating for this chapter: G-PG

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Stephanie Plum series does not belong to me. And thank goodness they don't, I wouldn't do them justice.

Warnings: OOC, talk of a passed person's suicide, possible AU, possible spoilers

I don't think this is really Alternate Universe since we don't really know much about Ranger. This is not a CupCake story. I'm sure Joe will probably be mentioned but I don't know if he will make an appearance.

Updates will be slow coming, I am a high school sophomore and the teachers find it perfectly ethical to give me a lot of homework some times. Also, I am sometimes prone to writer's block.

This is my first fan fic, I hope it's alright. Please comment and please don't sugar coat. I need to know where to improve. Burgundy

P.S. Sorry this chapter's kinda short and not so great...Note: Copy and paste given URLs to your web browser (Unless the links happen to work.). Also, you can see pictures of things with s by them through the links/URLs in my profile.

**Chapter 2**

I took the elevator to the control room and when the doors opened I looked around for Tank, spotting him watching the monitors. I walked over until I was standing behind him and said,

"Have Hector reprogram the garage gate and give everyone a new key card."

He looked up at me in surprise.

"Why? Did someone on the outside get a hold of one?"

I knew he had seen the scene in the garage but didn't know what it was about because of the lack of audio.

"Just do what I told you to do. I'm going to go upstairs and take a couple hour nap and then head home for a few days."

Of course Tank, my best friend since we met in the Army knew that when I said home, I meant to where my parents, had lived since they got married and where I'd lived until I was shipped off to Miami when I was fourteen. That place was in Newark.

This was what I had done six months ago when Steph had first been really persistent about finding out what had happened that I wouldn't speak of. I also lied to Steph some weekends, telling her that I was working when really I was going to Newark. She had met my family and they got along but sometimes I needed to...I hate to say it but, sometimes I needed to bitch about my woman to my Papi.

"Everything OK with you and Steph?", Tank asked, concerned.

"We're no longer together. If you see her step so much as her pinky toe on the property, escort her off."

Tank raised his eyebrow "I'm sorry to hear that?" I responded with a shrug.

"Doesn't bother me, I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll be in my apartment, as of now, don't call unless it's an emergency."

And with that, I went back to the elevator where I pushed the button on my keypad that raised the elevator to the seventh floor and leaned my back against the wall as it started upwards.

The first thing I did when I entered my always clean apartment (Thank God for Ella!) was go to my 'liquor cabinet'. (Nothing fancy, just an ordinary cabinet) There is a moderate array of alcoholic beverages kept there. Expensive tequilas and rums and red wine.

I got a glass out of the adjacent cabinet and filled it to the brim with tequila. I had told Tank that I was going to take a nap but I hadn't realized how late it was. It was 15:00 hours. (3:00 pm. For those of you unfamiliar with military time) It took about an hour and ten minutes to get to Newark. I didn't want to (actually, couldn't) be late to dinner plus it was almost rush hour, plus it was Friday and rush hour on Fridays just plain sucks.

Walking into my dressing room I pulled out my cell and dialed Louis, the building maintenance man. I asked him if he could bring a medium sized duffel bag from storage in the basement.

I had set some Summer apparel (A couple pairs of sorts, some t-shirts and tank top, a couple pair of boxers to sleep in and a few pairs of Calvin Klein underwear on my bed when Louis arrived with the suitcase.

"You and Steph going somewhere?", he asked.

"Steph and I won't be doing anything together, ever again. I, however, and going home for a visit.", I answered.

The RangeMan maintenance man, who had been there since a week after the business started looked around awkwardly before asking the inevitable question.

"You and Steph...you're over, aren't you?"

I nodded, "As of about...", I looked at the diver's watch on my wrist "Half an hour ago."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged.

"Well...have a good visit."

"Thanks."

He turned then and left me to the task of packing the suitcase. An easy task. I only packed a small amount of clothes because I kept some in my room at my parent's house. There were also toiletries there.

I zipped up the suitcase and picked it and the near empty glass of tequila up and exited the bedroom. I set the suitcase on the floor by the door and went into the kitchen. I finished what was left in the glass and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher and called Ella on the intercom to let her know that I was going out of town although she probably already knew that form her husband, Louis.

I exited the kitchen and went to the sideboard to retrieve the keys to the Porsche Turbo 911. I picked up my suitcase and left the apartment which, until today, was inhabited by two people who sometimes had nasty spats but were very much in love with each other. -Sigh- I guess all good things must eventually come to an end.


End file.
